


Mischief Managed

by khyharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HHBingo2019, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khyharah/pseuds/khyharah
Summary: Surprises are supposed to be good, right?





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2019 Hermione’s Haven Bingo to satisfy block B4. Short and cute! Enjoy!

“How many times did you cast the bloody spell and how did you even do it?! For the love of Merlin, you’re ONLY EIGHT!!”

Hermione was not mad. No, she knew what mad was and she had far surpassed that. The absolute last thing she wanted was to walk into her home after a long day of rewriting legislature for the Wizengamot to find her entire first floor covered in yellow … rubber … ducks. Oh not regular muggle ones that were silent until you squeezed them either. No, these were magical and would let out random realistic quacks every so often. _I will not go insane, I will not kill their father, nor will I kill their grandfather._

“Sowwy mum, I don’t know what happened. I just wanted to share with Gina and I messed up!” Hermione gazed at the little freckled face boy standing on the stair case away from the insanity on the ground floor. Her shoulders slumped as she just couldn’t stay mad at the boy. He and his sister were her miracle babies. They had spent so long trying with no luck that they had just about given up. Of course, as soon as they just relaxed and said “It’ll happen when it happens”, they popped up preggers with not just one, but two babies.

Of course, it was twins. It was the perfect prank to play on the perpetual bookworm.

“Freddie, baby, I know you want to share with your sister, but you need to ask me or daddy for help. You can’t just cast a spell.”

The boy lowered his eyes and nodded his head, sniffing slightly. “Okay mum. I’ll ask next time.”

Hermione reached for him and pulled him into a tight hug. She rubbed his auburn curls and kissed his head, showing that she wasn’t really mad. It was an accident of course. Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs announcing the arrival of her husband.

“I thought I heard the door. How was your …”

QUACK QUACK QUACK

“Um…honey?”

Hermione raised her eyes to her husband of 15 years. “Yes dear?” The look in her eyes wasn’t rage, but more frustration at the situation they found themselves in. He knew better than to test her in this kind of mood.

“Um…never mind! I’ll just…yeah, take care of this. Freddie, you’ll help me won’t you?” The little boy nodded enthusiastically, always happy to help his daddy. “So, how did this happen?”

The boy walked the rest of the way down the steps, his father following. Hermione began her trek up the stairs to get out of her work robes and ready for dinner. Unfortunately, she hadn’t heard her husband’s question. If she had, she would’ve have prevented their son from answering.

“I wanted to share my rubber ducky with Gina. I heard you use that spell one time to make another cup so I tried it and it WORKED!” The boy had grabbed his dad’s hand as they waded through the waist high mass of ducks. When his dad raised an eyebrow at him, the boy smiled and pointed at the ducks in the dining room and hollered “GEMINIO!”

The scream of surprise was heard throughout the house as the ducks multiplied once more, raising the pile to above poor Freddie’s head.

“GEORGE FABIUS WEASLEY THESE DUCKS BETTER BE GONE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS OR SO HELP ME…”

What exactly his wife was threatening, he would never know. He voice was quickly drowned as the hundreds ducks surrounding him began to QUACK in unison. With a stifled chuckle, he waved his wand and began vanishing them.

Never a dull moment in the house of the ultimate prankster.


End file.
